Segundas oportunidades
by iiulssmarsali
Summary: [Continuación de Encuentro destinado] Después de años de pensarlo, finalmente la reina de Hyrule decide contarle la verdad acerca de su padre a la joven princesa Zelda para que puedan conocerse, pero cuando la princesa finalmente llega a su destino se dará cuenta de que las cosas no serán tan fáciles como pensó.
1. Chapter 1

El cielo era azul, acompañado de una que otra nube blanca, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. Un día maravilloso para viajar, pensó. La gente en Castle Town no pareció notar su presencia salvo algunos que simplemente se hacían aun lado al ver la velocidad con la que se abría camino y el poco interés que mostraba en su seguridad. Algunos la maldecían en voz alta, haciéndose escuchar entre el barullo de las personas que se dedicaban a atender sus asuntos.

No pasaban de las tres de la tarde, el tiempo en el que más gente se aglomeraba cerca de la puerta sur, en donde se encontraba el mercado, todos peleando por conseguir los mejores artículos al menor precio. Apretó los dientes, molesta. Aunque había esperado toda la vida para ese momento, no encontraba la paciencia para esperar algunos minutos más.

Sonrió cuando vio el camino principal y clavó los talones en las costillas de su caballo. El mapa que había doblado cuidadosamente en la alforja le daba seguridad, había repasado una y otra vez el camino que debía seguir para llegar hasta Ordon, memorizando todas y cada una de las rutas que debía tomar.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados y estaba más feliz de lo que le hubiera gustado, aunque moría de felicidad de saber que su padre estaba vivo, también sentía que de alguna manera estaba traicionando a su madre. Si ella había decidido mantener en secreto su existencia, buenas razones debía de tener. No encontró la fuerza para rechazar el viaje, pudo haberle dicho que no necesitaba conocer a aquel hombre que le había dado la vida, que con el amor de su madre era suficiente, pero no pudo, necesitaba ponerle rostro a la idea que se había hecho del hombre durante toda su vida.

A su paso por los campos de Hyrule se encontró a todo tipo de viajeros, personas que andaban a pie y carretas con mercaderes que llevaban sus productos de un lugar a otro. De pronto una idea cruzó por su cabeza ¿y qué si su padre ya no vivía en Ordon? Su madre había dejado de seguirle la pista dieciséis años. ¿Y si él…?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos y se dedicó a admirar el paisaje. Gracias a las diosas la joven princesa era bastante optimista para dejar que sus pensamientos la deprimieran. Echó una última mirada hacia atrás antes de adentrarse al bosque Faron, el imponente castillo de Hyrule parecía cada vez más lejano y de pronto recordó la cálida sonrisa de la reina.

Su madre era una mujer inteligente, benevolente y carismática, todo el reino la amaba, siempre tenía una respuesta para cada situación que llegara a surgir. La había admirado toda su vida, no era un secreto que sus hazañas aun eran alabadas por su gente. A veces se preguntaba si en realidad era su hija, ella era tan distinta de su madre que le daba miedo no estar a la altura una vez que fuera su turno para heredar el trono. Había escuchado que su madre tenía casi su misma edad cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a las inundaciones que afectaron el reino y dio solución al problema en poco tiempo; también había estado en la guerra, asegurando la paz y tranquilidad del reino. Y ahora que sabía que su padre había sido parte esencial de la victoria, estaba más insegura que nunca. Ella no se consideraba talentosa en ningún aspecto, lo que la llenaba de inseguridades acerca de su posición como la princesa heredera. Aunque la mayoría de las personas se encargaban de abrumarla con presiones, su madre nunca le había reprochado nada, siempre era la primera en celebrar que intentara cosas nuevas para descubrir sus talentos.

Observó la posada en la entrada del bosque y disminuyó la velocidad, su madre le había dicho que se detuviera a descansar en ese lugar ya que el bosque era bastante peligroso por las noches, ella misma había sido victima de ladrones tiempo atrás. Aun así la joven Zelda decidió que no necesitaba descansar, quería ver a su padre lo más pronto posible.

Siguió el caminó principal observando maravillada la diversidad de tonalidades verdes en el lugar. El viento húmedo y fresco mezclados con los sonidos de la naturaleza le parecieron increíbles, muy diferentes a las casas de piedra y el barullo típico de la ciudadela o a los movimientos repetitivos y a los gritos de guerra de los soldados que entrenaban en el castillo.

Anduvo algunas horas más, preguntándose si el camino principal realmente la llevaría hasta Ordon ya que no había visto nada más que árboles enormes y algunos animales que huían asustados al escuchar el sonido de los cascos de su montura. Ya era de madrugada y el aullido lejano de un lobo hizo que se le erizara la piel, miró en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que no estaba siendo acechada por alguna criatura extraña. Se maldijo por no escuchar a su madre.

Cansada y hambrienta, finalmente se encontró frente al puente colgante que conectaba la villa con el reino. Tuvo una sensación extraña en el estómago, pero estaba tan emocionada que apenas y le importó. Tomó aire y desmontó de un salto, tomó a su caballo del arnés y se obligó a no mirar hacia abajo mientras atravesaban el largo puente.

Su inseguridad se hizo presente cuando se encontró frente a la primera casa antes de entrar a la villa, la que su madre le había indicado y descrito. Apenas unos metros la separaban del hombre que siempre había soñado con conocer. Miró su ropa, estaba sucia por el viaje y sus botas llenas de polvo; su largo cabello dorado estaba alborotado por el viento y la humead del bosque y lamentó no haber empacado nada para la ocasión, estaba tan desesperada por salir del castillo que no se preocupó por nada más.

Levantó la vista hacía la casa una vez más, las luces estaban apagadas, seguramente Link estaría durmiendo. La joven princesa suspiró, era de suponer que él no estaría despierto, no era de buena educación llegar sin invitación y mucho menos a una hora tan inadecuada como esa. Se dejó caer junto a las escaleras sin animarse a llamar a la puerta y decidió esperar a que amaneciera para poder presentarse como era debido.

Apenas y pudo dormir una hora, abrió los ojos inmediatamente al escuchar al gallo cantar, aún no había mucha luz, pero ella pensó que estaría bien arreglarse un poco con los escasos recursos con los que contaba. Se sacudió el polvo de las botas con las manos y se recogió el cabello lo mejor que pudo con una pinza que llevaba en la alforja. Recordó que su madre le había contado acerca de un río que atravesaba la villa y decidió que sería buena opción para saciar su sed y de paso lavar su cara. Observó a su montura, un caballo percherón negro de crin blanca, bastante llamativo; había sido un obsequio de su madre cuando decidió que quería practicar tiro con arco. El animal estaba pastando tranquilamente entre la yerba crecida a un lado de la casa con las riendas sueltas y le pareció que llamaría mucho la atención en la aldea, por lo que decidió dejarlo ahí.

Apenas dio algunos pasos y se detuvo frente a un hombre joven que se acercaba caminando junto a su montura. Un hombre alto, de cabello rubio corto y ojos azules estaba frente a ella, bastante guapo. La miró unos segundos y después al caballo tras ella y le sonrió, agachando levemente la cabeza en forma de saludo. La joven princesa le regresó el gesto y su cuerpo se tensó cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse tras ella.

-Buenos días, Ilia –saludó el hombre, elevando la vista a la casa tras ella.

-¡Oh! Buenos días Colin, veo que hoy has madrugado—dijo una voz aterciopelada—¿vas de regreso a Castle Town?

-Así es—el hombre volvió a mirar a la joven princesa, sonriendo—que tenga buen día—se retiró por el mismo camino por el que ella había llegado.

La princesa apretó los puños y reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, se giró en dirección a la casa. Sintió como si alguien la hubiera golpeado en el estomago al observar a la mujer rubia bajando las escaleras. Una vez abajo, la mujer acortó la distancia entre ambas.

-Buen día—la mujer de ojos encapuchados ladeó la cabeza después de obsérvala más de cerca—¿nos hemos visto antes?

Negó con la cabeza torpemente, mientras su mente analizaba el hecho de que su padre se hubiera casado con otra mujer ¿y si tenía más hijos? Tal vez Link había logrado rehacer su vida tal y como su madre esperaba, tal vez arruinaría la tranquilidad que había logrado construir si le contaba que ella era el resultado del amor que se habían tenido él y su madre en otro tiempo.

-Estaba buscando a mi pa… -frunció el ceño, no estaba segura de querer conocerlo ahora; después de todo ella no era tan comprensiva como su madre—supongo que ya no importa.

-¿Estás segura? Puedo llevarte hasta la posada de Ordon, es un gran lugar, seguro te va a encantar.

La joven Zelda suspiró, debía aceptar y descansar apropiadamente, pensar en qué le diría a su madre. Estaba segura de que le rompería el corazón si le contaba que Link se había conseguido una nueva esposa. Asintió siguiendo cabizbaja a la mujer de cabello corto.

El sol estaba comenzando a salir, pero para su sorpresa había mucha gente ya trabajando en los campos de cosecha, todos saludaban amigablemente a las mujeres. La joven Zelda se limitaba a realizar una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

-¡Ilia! –Un hombre bastante alto se aproximaba a toda velocidad bajando desde la colina. La joven princesa escuchó un suspiro de fastidio de la mujer—lamento mucho lo de anoche, escuché que pasaste la noche en casa de Link.

-Lo hice, sí. No quiero hablar ahora, Fado. Estoy acompañando a esta jovencita a la posada de Ordon.

-Claro, lo lamento—el hombre se encogió de hombros.

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio, era evidente que el hombre no tenía intención de marcharse, por lo que la joven decidió que debía darles la privacidad para resolver lo que fuera que significara _lo de anoche _tomó aire y se puso frente a ambos.

-No se preocupen, por favor—dijo incómoda—ya me las arreglaré para llegar por mi cuenta—Dio media vuelta y salió de ahí antes de que pudieran contestar. Caminó apresurada, no sabía a dónde iba exactamente por lo que agradeció a las diosas cuando observó a un anciano más adelante.

El hombre la saludó como quien saluda a un amigo de toda la vida y le indicó qué camino que debía seguir hasta la posada. No faltaba mucho según la información proporcionada por aquel desconocido, así que se animó un poco. Caminó mientras la sonrisa de aquella mujer rondaba por su cabeza. Debía sentirse alegre por su padre, siempre había soñado con tener hermanos con quienes hablar y hacer cosas de hermanos, solo que no se imaginaba teniendo otra madre. No estaba segura de poder compartir el amor de su padre con otra mujer que no fuera la reina.

Sonrió cuando abrió la puerta de aquel lugar, un delicioso aroma a sopa de calabaza hizo que su estómago gruñera. El lugar era sencillo, con acabados y muebles de madera como parecía la costumbre en el lugar. Le parecía bastante agradable la idea de las personas de Ordon decidieran hacer de la naturaleza parte de su estilo de vida.

Una mujer regordeta salió de algún lugar, que suponía era el comedor, con un cucharon en la mano y el delantal sucio para ponerse tras el mostrador de madera. Las canas en su cabello y las arrugas en su piel dejaban bien en claro que se trataba de una mujer ya mayor. Observó a la joven de arriba abajo sin ninguna discreción y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La joven princesa se sintió agradecida cuando finalmente pudo recostarse sobre las sábanas, apenas tuvo la fuerza para quitarse las botas antes de caer dormida profundamente. Una enorme sonrisa en su rostro hizo evidente que estaba teniendo sueños felices, de su vida en el castillo, con su madre. Frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos muy a su pesar cuando la dueña de la posada llamó a su puerta para avisarle que la cena estaba lista. Observó hacia afuera a través de la pequeña ventada en forma de circulo junto a su cama, ya había oscurecido. Se calzó las botas malhumorada y ni se molestó en ver su apariencia en el espejo del tocador antes de salir. Se sentó a la mesa, y devoró la comida en su plato con rapidez. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que tuvo una comida decente. Si hubiera sabido que hace dos días saldría despavorida en búsqueda de su padre a un lugar tan remoto como aquel, hubiera ordenado que le prepararan un banquete para al menos diez personas. Frunció el ceño al recordar el motivo que la había llevado hasta ese lugar y torció la boca en señal de disgusto, en dieciséis años, su madre jamás había vuelto a mirar a otro hombre. Si su padre la amara al menos la mitad de lo que ella aun lo hacía, jamás hubiera tomado a otra mujer por esposa.

-Veo que hoy tampoco has tenido suerte, cariño—dijo la dueña de la posada. La joven princesa levantó la vista, pensando que le había hablado a ella—te he dicho que saldría muy temprano, pero querías seguir durmiendo…

Se encontró con una mujer joven, cabello castaño y corto. Su nariz estaba llena de pequeñas pecas marrones y sus enormes ojos azules mostraban decepción.

-Lo sé, mamá. Es solo que… ¡tuve que estudiar toda la noche para poder tener un tema de conversación! pero lo he vuelto a hacer…—suspiró dramáticamente y se dejó caer junto a la silla de la princesa—¡Soy tan tonta!

La joven Zelda parpadeó, no estaba segura de qué estaba pasando, tragó la sopa que se había llevado a la boca bajo la intimidante mirada de la aquella extraña.

-Tu pareces una chica de ciudad—comentó sin mucho interés—¿podrías decirme de qué hablan las personas de ciudad?

-¡Beth! No molestes a nuestra huésped. Además, es tu culpa que Colin no se fije en ti. No hacías más que fastidiarlo y burlarte de él cuando eran pequeños. Cosechas lo que siembras, jovencita.

La mujer suspiró nuevamente.

-Es verdad... lamento haberte molestado, niña. Dime, ¿Has venido de visita al pueblo? Te ves muy joven. No es un destino turístico muy atractivo, ¿sabes? No tenemos tantos clientes como nos gustaría.

-¡Beth! –gritoneó la mujer. Beth sonrió, la joven princesa también sonrió.

Le pareció un ambiente bastante cómodo y familiar y aunque Beth ya era una mujer adulta, le recordó a su relación con su madre. La reina era una madre ejemplar, no se detenía cuando debía reprenderla por algo, lo hacía a solas y en público por igual. Era una madre amorosa, siempre que podía la abrazaba y la llenaba de besos, aunque a su edad le parecía bastante bochornoso que lo hiciera frente a los soldados. Sabía que se esforzaba el doble para tratar de ocupar el lugar de su padre también, lo que le causaba bastante tristeza. Recordaba claramente que cuando era pequeña veía al mozo de cuadra cuando levantaba a su pequeño hijo en el aire y lo besaba en la cabeza, lo enseñaba a montar y a cuidar de los caballos y no podía evitar sentir pena, siempre se preguntaba qué tipo de padre sería el suyo. Entonces, cuando se armaba de valor para preguntarle a su madre, la veía sola observando desde su balcón, con la mirada triste y perdida. Al final solo llamaba a la puerta, su madre le sonreía y no preguntaba nada.

-¡Buenos días Sera!

La joven Zelda dirigió la mirada a la mujer de antes, que colocaba una canasta de mimbre sobre la mesa. Al parecer en ese lugar no era protocolo anunciarse o llamar a la puerta antes de llegar a algún lugar.

-¡Ilia! –Lloriqueó Beth. La mujer rubia puso los ojos en blanco y tomó un lugar en la mesa.

-Te he traído algunos huevos para la cocina, Sera—La mujer sonrió complacida—También he venido a disculparme por lo de esta mañana, jovencita.

Sera, la dueña de la posada le sirvió un tazón de sopa a su hija Beth y a Ilia quienes sonrieron cuando la mujer colocó los tazones frente a ellas. Zelda negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto. Las mujeres comenzaron a hablar acerca de un tal Colin, Ilia reía mientras escuchaba a Beth hablar de su desafortunada situación y de cómo su madre se la pasaba burlándose de sus intentos fallidos en lugar de darle consejos útiles. La joven princesa no pudo evitar observarla detenidamente, era una mujer bonita, no podía negarlo, pero no lo suficiente como para igualar a su madre, ¿qué había visto Link en ella?

-¿Has podido descansar? –Preguntó Ilia, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-Oh, sí claro—contestó apenada—he dormido casi toda la tarde, supongo que me iré al amanecer.

-Pero si apenas llegaste esta mañana ¿no tenías asuntos en Ordon?

-¡No me digas que has venido buscando a Colin! –gritoneó Beth, su madre le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

-He venido a buscar a alguien, sí. Pero te aseguro, Beth, que no se trata del hombre que mencionas—El cuerpo de Beth se relajó. Zelda dirigió su mirada a Ilia—Dime, ¿eres tú la esposa de Link?

Las tres mujeres miraron sorprendidas a la más joven, como si acabara de mencionar un tema prohibido. Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio y la princesa se maldijo por haber sacado el tema de manera tan casual.

-¿Estás buscando a Link? –preguntó Beth finalmente.

La princesa asintió, intimidada por la penetrante mirada de las mujeres, apretó los puños bajo la mesa y se armó de valor para hablar, si ya estaba ahí ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad al hombre de explicarse? Lo conocería, le diría la verdad y entonces podría regresar al castillo, junto a su madre, quien lo amaba tanto que había decidido permanecer sola.

-Bueno, es un asunto entre él y mi madre.

-Que extraño… -comentó Beth pensativa—no sabía que Link tuviera conocidos fuera de Ordon. Bueno, supongo que es normal ya que sirvió a la reina por mucho tiempo..¿quién es tu madre, niña?

La princesa abrió la boca para contestar, pero volvió a cerrarla, no podía decirles que su madre era nada más y nada menos que su reina, creerían que estaba loca. No estaba segura de qué decir, tal vez lo más adecuado sería decir que se trataba de una criada del castillo.

-Lamento decirte, querida, que hace mucho tiempo ya no vive en Ordon—contestó Ilia malhumorada.

La princesa la miró un momento y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Eso quería decir que aun había esperanza de poder cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su madre antes de dejarla en el castillo. Si Link se había marchado de Ordon, eso quería decir que no tenía ninguna conexión importante con la villa.

-Eso quiere decir que tú no eres su esposa—dijo en un tono más feliz de lo que había querido. Beth se rió—¿podrían decirme a donde se ha ido? Necesito encontrarlo.

-Lo lamento—contestó Sera encogiéndose de hombros, estaba parada junto al fogón—él no quiere ser encontrado, cariño. Son pocas las personas que saben a dónde se ha marchado—la mujer miró a Ilia.

-Él ha dicho que nadie debe saberlo—se encogió de hombros.

La princesa sintió que se le revolvió el estómago ¿cómo se atrevían a negarle esa información? No era cualquier mujer preguntando por él ¡ella era su hija! Tenía todo el derecho de saber acerca de su paradero. No importaba si tenía que viajar hasta el mismísimo reino de Val, iría a buscarlo a donde fuera necesario.

-Es muy importante, se los pido—dijo desesperada.

-No lo creo—contestó Ilia—Si tu madre fuera tan importante como dices, entonces él le habría dicho en dónde encontrarlo.

Ese fue el ultimo comentario que estaba dispuesta a tolerar, se le había agotado la paciencia, ¿quién era ella para decidir si su madre era o no importante para Link?

-¡Por su puesto que mi madre es una mujer realmente importante para él! ¡Es mi padre! –Gritó.

Beth se llevó las manos a la boca de la sorpresa y Sera se sentó en la silla junto al fogón para evitar caerse. Ilia se levantó haciendo sonar sus manos contra la mesa, los cubiertos de madera y la silla de madera en la que estaba sentada cayeron al suelo.

-¡Es mentira! –gritó—¡Tu madre te ha mentido! ¡Que fácil incriminarlo de su desliz! Es una mu…

La princesa se levantó de su silla y abofeteó a la mujer antes de que pudiera continuar hablando. La mejilla de Ilia se puso roja de rápidamente. Beth se levantó de inmediato y se interpuso entre ambas mujeres para evitar que la discusión pasara de ahí.

-¡No te atrevas a ofender a mi madre!—vociferó molesta—ella es una mujer honorable ¡jamás se atrevería a mentir!

Ilia la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no dijo nada más. Salió furiosa del lugar dejando a la princesa molesta. La joven Zelda resopló y agitó la mano, había abofeteado a esa mujer con tanta fuerza que incluso a ella le había dolido.

-¿Es verdad? ¿eres hija de Link? –preguntó una voz suave desde la entrada de la cocina. Sera, Beth y la joven Zelda miraron a la mujer recargada en el umbral de la cocina con una mano en el pecho, una lágrima resbaló de su mejilla y luego otra.

-¿Uli? No te escuchamos llegar, lamento que haya sucedido algo así…

Uli se acercó a la joven princesa y la abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su espalda con cariño. El cuerpo de la princesa se tensó ante el contacto con la desconocida, pero después correspondió el gesto con evidente incomodidad.

**Hola! Buenas tardes. Espero que todos se encuentren bien :) **

**Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar Encuentro Destinado. Sus comentarios me animaron a continuar y, aunque planeo que sea corta, espero que esta también les guste. :) Gracias por sus comentarios y consejos, de verdad aprecio mucho el tiempo que se toman para leer. **

**Iilu.**


	2. Chapter 2

Después de ayudar a levantar el desastre en el comedor, la joven Zelda insistió en pagar por los daños ocasionados a su comedor, Sera se negó en el acto diciendo que no había sido nada que una buena limpieza no pudiera reparar.

-Lo lamento—dijo Beth—Ilia no es una mala mujer, es solo que… es solo que Link sigue siendo un tema difícil para ella.

La joven princesa asintió para restarle importancia al asunto, incluso ella estaba algo sorprendida con su comportamiento, nunca había perdido el control de aquella manera, pero tampoco nunca había escuchado que alguien insultara a su madre. En su mente pudo visualizar a la reina dándole un sermón acerca de respetar a los mayores, aun cuando ellos estuvieran equivocados.

Suspiró y dirigió la vista a Uli, quien no había dejado de mirarla desde el desafortunado incidente con Ilia.

-Eres tan bonita… -dijo acariciando su mejilla izquierda—tienes sus ojos—sonrió.

La princesa sonrió también, sonrojándose.

-¿De verdad?

Uli asintió. Después le contó acerca de su padre y de cómo había regresado a Ordon después de pelear en la batalla contra Val. Sus heridas físicas sanaron, aunque las internas eran otro asunto. Pese a que intentaba ocultarlo, Uli sabía que su hijo mayor no era el mismo hombre de antes. Había retomado su antigua vida como granjero, ayudaba a Fado en el rancho por las mañanas y por las tardes se dedicaba al campo de calabazas, pero parecía ausente. Ya no asistía a las celebraciones o reuniones del pueblo, no ayudaba más a Colin con la espada ni quería pasar tiempo con sus amigos Fado e Illia. Por las líneas negras bajo sus ojos se daba cuenta que podía pasar noches enteras sin dormir e incluso se veía pálido y cada vez perdía más peso. Un año después decidió que no podía continuar pretendiendo y finalmente se marchó.

Cuando la joven princesa le preguntó si sabía a dónde había ido, Uli solo le sonrió y le dijo que pasaría por ella temprano, que estuviera lista. Ella asintió y regresó a su habitación en la posada. Se tumbó sobre la cama y miró hacia afuera a través de la ventana, preguntándose a dónde podría haberse marchado Link, nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que él también la hubiera pasado mal después de separarse de su madre y se sintió culpable de haber pensado en la posibilidad de regresar al castillo sin verlo. Su madre tenía razón, como siempre. Sería bueno si Link hubiera podido sanar su corazón roto y rehacer su vida.

Abrió los ojos después de escuchar la voz de Beth llamándola desde el otro lado de la puerta de madera. Se talló los ojos con el dorso de la mano derecha y se estiró bajo las sábanas, abrió los ojos con pesadez, el cuarto ya estaba bastante iluminado por la luz del día que entraba por la ventana.

Se levantó de un salto y se calzó las botas, no tenía más ropa así que se acomodó las cintas del corsé negro que llevaba sobre la blusa blanca de mangas holgadas. Beth abrió la puerta, observó en todas direcciones sin ninguna discreción, después le informó que Uli ya la estaba esperando en el comedor. La joven Zelda asintió y se recogió el cabello lo mejor que pudo, para entonces ya daba bastante pena.

A Uli se le iluminó el rostro cuando la jovencita entró en el comedor, la princesa se limitó a saludar con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Durante el desayuno no se dijo mucho, seguramente las mujeres aun seguían incómodas por los hechos de anoche. Uli le indicó que la siguiera, tomándola del brazo y salieron caminando del lugar. Uli era una mujer de sonrisa cálida, con algunos brillos plateados sobre el cabello rubio, con marcas de la edad junto a los ojos almendrados y a la boca. Aunque al principio no sabía por qué se había alegrado tanto cuando se enteró de que ella era la hija de Link, ahora sabía que esa mujer era algo así como su abuela. Ella y su marido habían adoptado a su padre cuando apenas era un niño, también habían cuidado y se habían hecho buenos amigos de su madre mientras estuvo en Ordon.

Se detuvieron frente a la casa de Link a las afueras de la villa, su caballo relinchó gustoso de verla de nuevo. Uli subió las escaleras lentamente y ella la siguió, nerviosa. Iba a entrar a la casa de su padre por primera vez, y, aunque él no se encontrara ahí, no lo hacía menos emocionante.

Sonrió una vez adentro. El lugar era bastante espacioso y cálido, el olor a madera en el interior le resultaba bastante reconfortante. Pudo imaginarse a su madre desayunando con su padre en la mesita para dos, tal y como ella le había contado. En algún otro tiempo esa casa albergó a sus dos padres y ahora ella estaba ahí, tratando de reconstruir la historia que no pudo ser de dos personas que no pudieron estar juntas.

-Bueno, te he dejado agua limpia para que puedas asearte—la joven Zelda volvió a la realidad y miró a la mujer que le hablaba—Beth me ha dicho que no tenías equipaje así que creo que deberías usar el vestido que te he dejado sobre la cama—sonrió—es algo que tu madre usaba mucho cuando vivía aquí, yo lo hice para ella hace mucho tiempo. Lamento si es algo anticuado…

-No te preocupes, te lo agradezco mucho.

Uli le dedicó una última mirada llena de emoción y se retiró de la casa dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Se aseó lo más pronto posible, el agua fresca sobre su piel le resultaba bastante placentero, se lavó su largo cabello dorado cuidadosamente y no pudo evitar pensar en su madre, quien normalmente se encargaba de hacerlo. Colocó los brazos en la orilla del tonel y observó la leña arder en el fogón. Nunca había pasado más de un día sin ver a su madre, incluso si la reina era una mujer ocupada, siempre se tomaba el tiempo de ver a su hija antes de dormir. Cenaban juntas, jugaban ajedrez o simplemente su madre cepillaba su cabello, a veces terminaba sus obligaciones tan tarde que la joven princesa se acostaba en la cama y la reina simplemente acariciaba su cabello hasta que se quedaba dormida, susurrando canciones de cuna o contándole alguna que otra anécdota graciosa. Cuando creía que se había dormido decía lo orgullosa que estaba de sur su madre y después de darle un beso en la cabeza, se retiraba en silencio a sus aposentos sola.

Nunca había entendido por qué su madre nunca se volvió a casar. Ser la reina de Hyrule y tener una hija a los veinte años parecía un gran desafío, pero hacerlo sin ningún apoyo era una locura. La reina aún era una mujer joven y muy hermosa, un excelente partido para cualquier príncipe en edad casadera; pero, aunque nunca le faltaron pendientes, su madre rechazó todas y cada una de las propuestas que recibió. Cuando la joven princesa sacaba el tema, ella siempre lo evadía diciendo que estaba muy ocupada para ocuparse de esos asuntos.

Después de que le contó su historia lo supo, en todos esos años ella no había sido capaz de olvidar a su padre y era muy probable que aún lo siguiera amando tanto como antes. Es por eso que no podía odiarla por ocultarle la verdad, tal vez ese había sido su único acto egoísta en toda su vida.

La joven tomó el vestido por los hombros y lo observó un minuto. Se trataba de un vestido verde olivo, de tela fresca, con alguno que otro parche en tonos blanco y café, igual a la ropa que usaba la gente en el lugar; sonrió, imaginando a su madre en él. Hizo una mueca de solo imaginar su cabello castaño alborotado. Siempre estaba presentable, usaba vestidos de seda fina, la corona y los ornamentos dorados dignos de una reina; no podía si quiera imaginar su imponente presencia en un lugar como ese. Sonrió, de verdad el destino parecía ser bastante impredecible, ella misma jamás había imaginado estar ahí.

Después de vestirse se apresuró a salir, debía saber si alguien más en Ordon conocía el paradero de Link y no quería dilatarse más. Bajó las escaleras de la casa y se aproximo a su amigo, que la esperaba leal junto a la casa. Acarició la crin de su montura y escuchó un _iiihh_ que interpretó como la forma en que su amigo le daba ánimos y no pudo evitar sonreír, pasaban tanto tiempo juntos en los jardines del castillo que algunas veces le daba la impresión de que _Cuervo _entendía lo que le decía y cómo se sentía.

-Espero que me quiera… -murmuró recargada en su caballo.

-Lo hará—giró asustada, no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien más. Su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente al encontrarse con Ilia—he venido a disculparme por lo que dije—suspiró y se talló la frente con la yema de los dedos—¡Cielos, solo eres una niña! Soy tan tonta...

El cuerpo de la joven princesa se relajó después de escuchar las palabras de la mujer de ojos verdes y se encogió de hombros.

-También lamento haberte abofeteado. No fue correcto—Ilia negó con la cabeza.

-Supongo que me lo merecía, no es correcto meterse con la madre de una persona y peor aun, con la de una niña. Por cierto, es un caballo muy bonito—dijo la mujer acercándose a _cuervo_—han hecho un largo viaje desde Castle Town. ¿te parece si lo llevamos al manantial? Creo que le gustaría mucho asearse y refrescarse un poco—sonrió, la princesa asintió y siguió a la mujer mientras jalaba a su compañero de las riendas.

La joven Zelda observó a la mujer mientras cepillaba cuidadosamente a su compañero, parecía saber lo que hacía y su amigo parecía bastante contento con el tratamiento. Ese lugar era increíble, casi mágico.

-Tu madre… -dijo finalmente sin girarse a mirarla—tu madre debe ser esa muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos azules, ¿verdad? La que ayudó a Rusl y su familia en las inundaciones… Estuvo aquí un tiempo, recuerdo que pasaba mucho tiempo con Colin y Fado en el rancho—suspiró—A pesar de que Link estaba preparándose para ser soldado, cuando supo que ella estaba aquí, no le importó abandonar el entrenamiento y regresar a Ordon. Cuando ella se marchó, Link se fue tras ella… No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sucedió el conflicto con Val y entonces Rusl volvió y nos dijo que Link se había ido a pelear en las líneas frontales—hubo un corto silencio en el que la princesa podía apreciar el sondo del agua fluyendo y después continuó:—Todos nos alegramos cuando volvió a Ordon con vida, pero… nunca volvió a ser él mismo, supuse que algo le había ocurrido a esa mujer.

Hubo un largo silencio, la joven Zelda podía ver el corto cabello rubio de la mujer flotar en el viento, no supo qué decir. Lo que había sucedido entre su madre y Link era un asunto de ellos, si ellos habían decidido mantener los detalles de su relación en privado, entonces ella no sería quien lo diera a conocer.

-Así es, algo sucedió con ella—dijo la princesa finalmente, la mujer se giró—debido a la guerra mi madre tuvo que marcharse.

-Y ahora quiere recuperar a su viejo amor…

-No es así—Ilia la miró sorprendida—mi madre está consiente de que sus decisiones los llevaron hasta aquí; no es su intención rehacer lo que fue desechó en el pasado, no. Ella simplemente quería que yo supiera que tengo un padre y él una hija, no más—dijo mirando a la mujer a los ojos, era la verdad, su madre no esperaba que Link volviera con la noticia, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella sí que pensaba en recuperarlo.

Ilia sonrió.

-Hubiese sido mejor si dijeras que sí, ahora me siento peor por haberte gritado.

-No importa, yo también estuve mal en mis acciones. He estado esperando toda mi vida para conocerlo. Ilia, realmente estaría muy agradecida si pudieras decirme en dónde encontrarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

El sol ya se estaba ocultando cuando se dio cuenta, había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no había notado el paso del tiempo mientras caminaba, ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que había partido. Ilia le había indicado qué camino tomar para adentrarse en lo más profundo del bosque Faron. No faltaba mucho para que todo quedara en completa oscuridad, de pronto sintió un escalofrió, recordó el aullar del lobo mientras se aproximaba a Ordon por primera vez y apretó los puños para darse valor para continuar. Había jurado encontrar a Link en donde quiera que estuviera y, aunque el norte de los bosques Faron parecía un lugar siniestro, eso no la detendría, después de todo sus padres habían soportado cosas peores.

Mientras más caminaba, más dudaba de cada paso que daba. Ya se había tropezado varias veces con las raíces crecidas de los árboles. Encendió la lámpara de aceite que Uli le había dado antes de partir y la ajustó en su cinturón. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iría a un lugar como ese? Únicamente alguien que quisiera aislarse del resto del mundo, como su padre. Sintió pena por Link, no podía creer que hubiera vivido en un lugar así por tantos años, solo. Entonces comprendió por qué su madre había dicho que él no sería capaz de perdonarla. Ella había tenido la felicidad de crecer junto a su madre, pero él no.

Se tumbó bajo un árbol, cansada de andar toda la tarde y se arrepintió de no haber traído a Cuervo con ella. Con ayuda de la lámpara y algunas viejas ramas que encontró en el camino, encendió fuego para calentarse, tal y cómo le habían enseñado los soldados del castillo. Era la primera vez que encendía fuego para ella misma y se alegró de haberlo logrado, sin ayuda.

Recordó que Uli le había dado algunas galletas de avena, carne seca y pan para el camino y aun le quedaba algo de agua del manantial en la cantimplora que colgaba de su cinturón junto a la funda de la espada que había pertenecido a su madre en su juventud. Le dio una mordida al pan y se abrazó a sus piernas mientras masticaba. Nunca había estado en un lugar como ese, la inminente oscuridad y el silencio sepulcral de la noche la hacían sentir pequeña e intranquila, estaba segura de que no lograría dormir en toda la noche y les rezaba a las diosas para que amaneciera pronto.

Cerró los ojos, recordando el jardín del castillo. Pudo recordar a los soldados entrenar, a las sirvientas observarlos con disimulo mientras murmuraban y se reían entre ellas para después volver a sus deberes. Los caballos en las caballerizas resoplando y a su madre en el balcón, perdida en sus pensamientos, observando la lejanía del reino.

Abrió inmediatamente los ojos al escuchar el crujir de las hojas y ramas de los árboles en el suelo. Alguien o algo debía acercarse, tomó instintivamente la empuñadura de la espada mientras veía la sombra de una persona acercarse cada vez más, con los ojos bien abiertos. Tragó saliva, pensando en qué hacer en caso de que no fuera Link, su madre le había contado que el bosque era el escondite favorito de los ladrones; ella lo había vivido en carne propia. Su respiración se volvió más pesada conforme la sombra se acercaba y desenvainó inmediatamente cuando se encontró con la imagen de aquel hombre, recortada por la luz del fuego.

El hombre inmediatamente levantó las manos al encontrarse frente a la amenazante postura de la mujer.

-No planeo hacerte daño—dijo incómodo, la princesa no bajó el arma—llevo varios días perdido en este lugar y cuando vi el fuego a lo lejos, pensé que estaba salvado.

Ya más de cerca pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre joven, de cabello oscuro y aspecto deplorable. No podía ser su padre, Link debía tener al menos unos quince años más que aquel pobre hombre.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó la joven en tono demandante. Un ruido parecido a algún animal molesto hizo que desviara la mirada.

-Lo lamento, señorita. Ha sido mi estómago—contestó aun con las manos levantadas.

La joven Zelda lo miró de arriba abajo sin disimular y apretó los labios para no reírse.

-Como podrás darte cuenta, ni siquiera estoy armado—dijo sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con la joven, tratando de predecir sus movimientos en caso de que quisiera hacerle daño—¿puedo sentarme un rato? Después de tanto tiempo solo, apreciaría mucho algo de compañía.

Zelda analizó el aspecto del hombre una vez más, comprobando así que efectivamente no contaba con ningún arma que pudiera usar en su contra, no parecía un enemigo potencial. Volvió a envainar su espada y le indicó con la mano que podía sentarse junto al fuego. El hombre se dejó caer al suelo, su ropa sucia confirmaba su historia.

Pese a que sabía que tenía que racionar sus provisiones, pues no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más le tomaría encontrar a Link, no podía dejar a aquel pobre hombre morir de hambre. Además, de alguna manera, ella también se sentía agradecida de no tener que pasar la noche sola en aquel lugar.

Al hombre se le iluminó la cara cuando la princesa sacó de su alforja un poco de carne seca y un pedazo de pan y se los ofreció. Él le agradeció y se los comió de inmediato.

-Estoy impresionado de encontrarme con una mujer tan joven como tú en un lugar como este—dijo después de tragar un gran pedazo de pan que apenas y masticó—la gente de Ordon realmente disfruta de estos lugares desde que nacen, ¿no?

-Oh, realmente no lo sé—contestó la princesa—también es la primera vez que estoy aquí.

La mirada del joven que se encontraba clavada en un pedazo de carne seca se elevó y se encontró con la de ella. El color de sus ojos no era muy común en Hyrule.

-Tu ropa… creí que eras de Ordon.

-He estado ahí recientemente, pero en realidad soy de Castle Town—el hombre abrió la boca seguramente para preguntar qué demonios hacía una joven de ciudad en un lugar tan remoto como aquel, pero la princesa se le adelantó—has dicho que llevas varios días en este bosque, ¿no? –el hombre asintió—¿conoces a un hombre llamado Link?

Él la miró y sonrió.

-Así que es un hombre lo que buscas en este lugar tan peligroso… Pues no. Tu eres la primera persona que veo en días. Aunque he visto algunos monos—comentó molesto—me han robado mi espada.

-Ya veo… -dijo con decepción en el rostro— ¿y qué haces tú aquí? ¿eres un ladrón?

Se rió.

-Esa pregunta ha herido mis sentimientos, jovencita. Lamento que no te hayas topado con alguien más interesante pero no, no soy un ladrón; tampoco estoy lo suficientemente loco como para aventurarme a este enorme bosque desarmado—hizo una mueca— en este lugar abundan los ladrones. Verás, mi hermano mayor cuenta con un gran número de libros acerca de la historia de Hyrule y en uno de ellos he leído acerca de la espada que ayudó al héroe a defender el reino en otros tiempos.

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces eres un caza tesoros—comentó con una sonrisa torcida—no es muy diferente a un ladrón, ¿planeas vender la espada maestra? ¿o será que alguien ha contratado tus servicios para hacerlo? Desde ya te lo digo, es imposible, hombre. La espada maestra únicamente responderá al héroe elegido por las diosas en los tiempos en que Hyrule más lo necesite. Incluso si la encontraras, no podrías retirarla de su pedestal o, ¿realmente crees que eres el héroe?

El hombre la miró ceñudo.

-Por supuesto que no, únicamente me hubiera gustado verla con mis propios ojos, ¿sabes? Ver si era real. De cualquier manera, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Esos libros de los que te hablé… únicamente pertenecen a la biblioteca real. Mi hermano es un amigo cercano de la reina y ella ha accedido a prestárselos, pero ¿cómo es que tú también sabes de eso?

La joven Zelda parpadeó algunas veces ante la pregunta, aquel hombre había sacado el tema con tanta naturalidad que por un momento olvidó que no era un asunto que todos discutieran sobre la mesa. Era cierto, pocos eran los que tenían el conocimiento del paradero de la espada maestra.

-Mi madre también es alguien cercana a la corona…—respondió encogida de hombros.

-Cielos, que chica tan peculiar. Nunca me imaginé que alguien más mostraría interés en estos temas—dijo poniéndose de pie—Bueno, muchas gracias por compartir tu campamento con un extraño. Ya ha amanecido y debo salir de este lugar lo más pronto posible. Debía estar en Kakariko desde hace dos días, mi hermano me matará. Si pudieras indicarme por dónde has venido te lo agradecería.

De pronto la joven se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, algunos rayos dorados se filtraban entre los árboles y sus ramas. Ella también se levantó, sacudiendo la tierra de su vestido y sacó el mapa que había traído de Castle Town, Uli le había dado otro y no le haría daño desprenderse del primero.

El hombre tomó el mapa con la mano derecha y colocó la izquierda sobre la mano de la princesa. Ella levantó la vista y sintió que su corazón dio un salto cuando se encontró con los ojos violeta del hombre.

-Espero que encuentres a tu Link—dijo sonriendo—mi nombre es Eldric, rezaré por que las diosas me permitan devolverte el favor alguna vez—hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se marchó dejando a la princesa con el corazón acelerado.

La joven Zelda tomó aire y se pegó en las mejillas con las palmas de las manos mientras lo soltaba. Por más atractivo que fuera ese hombre, no se trataba más que de un cazador de tesoros que seguramente nunca volvería a ver.

Arrojó tierra sobre el fuego y se dispuso a continuar su camino una vez que hubo luz suficiente.

**¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que publiqué aquí. La historia de Encuentro destinado no es una historia de la que hubiera planeado una continuación, por lo que me llevó mucho tiempo pensar en cómo quería que esta historia terminara. Si alguien ha leído hasta aquí después de tanto tiempo, les agradezco muchísimo.**

**-Iluu.**


	4. Chapter 4

Anduvo por un par de horas que pasaron tan lentamente que más bien le habían parecido como una semana completa. Nunca había estado tan alerta en toda su vida, si quería encontrar a Link debía ser extremadamente cuidadosa mientras andaba en ese aterrador bosque, no quería terminar en la misma situación que Eldric.

Bufó, si hubiese sabido que terminaría merodeando sola en las profundidades del bosque Faron por su cuenta, habría tomado clases de supervivencia en vez de etiqueta. Las lecciones de los hombres y mujeres más sabios del reino no la habían preparado para enfrentarse a algo así. Incluso no estaba segura de sí su madre estaría de acuerdo con que se adentrara al bosque más allá del camino principal.

Hizo una mueca al recordar a su madre, seguía sin poder imaginarse que ella había estado en su misma situación muchos años atrás. No estaba segura de sí se había aventurado tan profundo en el bosque, pero admiraba el hecho de que había decidido realizar su viaje completamente sola.

Finalmente se detuvo cuando escuchó el sonido del agua fluyendo en alguna parte y aunque sus piernas le pedían un descanso, se apresuró para beber un poco. Era apenas un pequeño caudal que contenía peces muy pequeños. Después de mojarse la cara, decidió que sería buena idea meterse a nadar un rato, el agua estaba fresca y había estado caminando por mucho tiempo.

Se quitó los cinturones en donde cargaba sus alforjas y la espada y procedió a retirarse la cinta que sujetaba su cabello, dejándolo flotar en el viento. Se sentó sobre una roca alta, se quitó las botas y hundió los pies cansados en el agua fría moviendo los dedos. Iba a quitarse el vestido, pero el crujir de una rama captó su atención. Levantó la vista de inmediato y se encontró con un par de monos que miraban curiosos sus pertenencias.

-¡Hey! —gritó, con la esperanza de espantarlos.

Los monos la miraron, uno de ellos tomó su espada y ambos se echaron a correr. La joven princesa se calzó las botas como pudo y tomó los cintos en donde llevaba las alforjas y la cantimplora de cuero. Se los colocó como pudo mientras corría a toda velocidad persiguiendo a los pequeños ladrones.

Se detuvieron frente a una extraña roca que bloqueaba el paso y escalaron un enorme y viejo pino. A la joven le pareció escuchar una risa extraña del otro lado de la roca, frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de tocarla con la palma de su mano, casi se va de espaldas cuando un águila voló frente a ella, interponiéndose entre su mano y la roca impidiendo que la tocara. Observó al ave levantar el vuelo y de pronto los monos ladrones entraron en su campo visual nuevamente.

Sacudió la cabeza y se ató el cabello rápidamente y sin ningún cuidado con una cinta que tenía en la alforja. Tomó aire mientras observaba la copa del pino desde donde los monos la veían curiosos con su espada, exhaló mientras asentía con decisión. Se ajustó los guantes de piel que por suerte aún no se quitaba cuando tenía la intención de darse un baño y puso en práctica la experiencia que había adquirido en los jardines del castillo algunos años atrás.

Mientras trepaba con dificultad, podía recordar los sermones de sus doncellas, cuando caía y se lastimaba las rodillas, su madre simplemente le ofrecía una sonrisa de complicidad y procedía a sermonearla.

Apoyó los pies en una rama gruesa y miró hacia abajo, ya había subido una altura considerable. Miró hacia arriba, los monos aun la observaban con curiosidad desde unos metros más arriba. Era una locura llegar tan lejos por una espada, estaba agotada, hambrienta y se había raspado las rodillas y los brazos mientras trepaba el pino. Se hubiera detenido unos metros atrás si se tratara de una simple espada, pero no era el caso. Aquella no era un arma cualquiera, esa había sido la espada de su madre, la había usado para entrenar en su juventud y más tarde en el campo de batalla. Se la había obsequiado después de tanto insistir y no la perdería tan fácilmente. La joven Zelda tomó aire y se impulsó hacía arriba, no faltaba mucho, si los monos no decidían cambiar de árbol claro estaba.

Se detuvo una vez más cuando la misma risa de antes se hizo presente. Frente a ella, sobre una rama, se encontraba una lámpara que irradiaba una intensa luz de color azul. La joven princesa no podía dejar de sentirse atraída por el brillo azul de la lámpara e inconscientemente dio algunos pasos sobre la rama, levantando sus brazos sobre los costados para mantener el equilibrio. El águila de antes volvió a chillar frente a ella y volvió en sí. Intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, pero perdió el equilibrio, cayendo del árbol.

Se golpeó con algunas ramas durante su caída y cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor, pero su caída fue amortiguada por dos fuertes brazos. Aun asustada, se estremeció con los ojos cerrados en los brazos de aquel desconocido.

-Cielos, ha estado cerca…—dijo una voz grave—no deberías estar merodeando por estos lugares, muchacha. Si hubieras seguido al bosque Perdido, no creo que pudieras conservar ese rostro tan lindo que tienes.

El chillido del ave volvió a sonar cerca, lentamente abrió los ojos aun con temor y el cuerpo contraído.

Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando se encontró con aquellos ojos azules rasgados que la miraban con preocupación. Solo volvió en si cuando el águila se posó sobre el hombro izquierdo del hombre y no necesitó más pruebas para saberlo.

Él la miró alarmado y la puso cuidadosamente de pie sobre el suelo.

-¿Te has perdido, niña? ¿te gustaría que te llevara a Ordon?

La joven princesa negó con la cabeza y se aferró al cuerpo del hombre con fuerza, mientras sollozaba en su pecho sin ninguna elegancia. La cabeza de la joven se acomodó bajo la garganta del hombre, quien finalmente cedió y palmeó su espalda con suavidad.

-Está bien, pequeña. Ya ha pasado lo peor, todo estará bien ahora.

…

La joven princesa tenía clavada la mirada en la espalda del hombre mientas lo seguía en silencio. Una vez que se tranquilizó y las lágrimas cesaron, unas ganas incontenibles de decirle todo lo que había pasado se manifestaron. Pero, aunque lo había intentado, solo consiguió que palabras torpes salieran de su boca.

Él parecía preocupado por el estado de la jovencita, por lo que le extendió una invitación a su humilde hogar para que ella pudiera descansar un poco y recuperarse de lo que fuera que la estuviera atormentando. La princesa asintió en señal de aceptación, eso le daría tiempo de aclarar sus pensamientos.

Apretó los puños, molesta consigo misma por no poder hilar las palabras con coherencia. Anduvieron un rato más en silencio hasta que la princesa pudo observar una pequeña cabaña hecha a base de madera y rocas. Alrededor había cultivos de zanahorias y calabazas, igual que en Ordon, solo que a menor escala. Un viejo perro criollo de talla mediana corrió a recibir a su amo mientras agitaba la cola de felicidad. El perro posó la mirada cansada sobre ella y se acercó desconfiado a olfatear sus botas.

-Tranquilo, Ollie. no te hará daño, es una invitada—dijo mientras abría la puerta de la cabaña—El perro la olfateó un momento y después comenzó a mover la cola entusiasmado. La joven princesa se puso en cuclillas y acarició el blanco pelaje del animal.

-Eres muy bonito—murmuró.

-¿Te gustaría entrar? –preguntó el hombre con la mano izquierda sobre la puerta abierta para mantenerla abierta—o tal vez no… no estoy seguro de que sea apropiado que una niña entre sola en la casa de un hombre.

La princesa apretó los labios para no reírse, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su madre le había contado que él se preocupaba mucho por ese tipo de cosas.

-Nada me gustaría más que entrar a tu casa—dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—no te preocupes, no hay nadie aquí para juzgarte… o a mí… aunque esto último no sería una novedad—agregó con una mueca mientras la imagen de sus doncellas y tutores mirándola con desaprobación pasaba por su cabeza—. Además, estoy segura de que tú no serías capaz de hacerme daño, Link.

El hombre bufó.

-Supongo que alguien te ha hablado de mi—dijo sonriente mientras hacía un ademan con la mano para que la más joven entrara.

La joven princesa hizo una inclinación con la cabeza en agradecimiento y entró en la cabaña. El interior era bastante austero, pero acogedor. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada. A la izquierda se encontraba una cama grande frente al fogón. En el centro, una mesa de madera, aparentemente hecha por él mismo con apenas dos sillas y algunos platos también de madera, lo que la hacía pensar que tal vez él no recibía tantas visitas y con razón, de no haberse encontrado con él de la manera en que lo había hecho, estaba segura de que no podría haberse con encontrado la cabaña por sus propios medios. Junto al fogón se encontraba un estante en donde podía ver algunas botellas de vino y frascos con condimentos y algunas otras cosas que no estaba segura de qué eran ya que no se permitió observarlas a detalle.

A la derecha observó un pequeño tocador con algunas fotos sobre él. La princesa caminó hasta allá con curiosidad. Levantó la fotografía de una familia, la mujer era Uli junto a quien suponía debía ser su esposo Rusl y sus dos pequeños hijos. Las demás eran de paisajes que no reconocía de lugares que tal vez su padre había visitado en su juventud; Link no estaba ninguna fotografía y no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada con el hecho de que tampoco había alguna de su madre.

-Ese es un lindo vestido… te queda muy bien—dijo de repente mientras colocaba un plato de arroz en la mesa. La princesa dio un saltito y colocó nuevamente la fotografía en su lugar y se giró de inmediato, él no la estaba mirando—Uli ha hecho bien en dártelo.

-Gracias—se acercó a la mesa quedando frente a él, sonrió y dio una vuelta para que él pudiera observarlo mejor—supongo que se le veía mejor a su dueña original, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó guiñando el ojo izquierdo.

Las comisuras de los labios de Link se elevaron en una cálida sonrisa, pero no dijo nada.

…

-¿Qué hace una niña en un lugar como este? –preguntó mientras la veía comer. La joven Zelda levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de su padre. Tragó el arroz que estaba masticando y colocó la cuchara de madera junto al plato.

-No soy una niña—contestó ofendida mientras se limpiaba un grano de arroz que había quedado junto a su boca—dentro de muy poco tiempo cumpliré diecisiete.

Link sonrió con cinismo.

-Lo siento, señorita—se disculpó con hilaridad, haciendo énfasis en la palabra _señorita_— No deberías estar aquí, el bosque es un lugar bastante peligroso incluso para un adulto, tuviste suerte de no encontrarte con un oso, una serpiente, o peor aún, con esa banda de ladrones que ha estado atacando a la gente que pasa por el bosque recientemente.

La princesa frunció el ceño y no contestó, no había pensado mucho en las consecuencias de infiltrarse por su cuenta sin nada más que sus ganas de conocer a su padre en el bosque Faron. Había sido afortunada de encontrar únicamente a joven viajero que se encontraba perdido y que no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle daño y un par de monos ladrones. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos. Link estaba ahí, sentado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y los codos recargados sobre la mesa. En su mirada no había reproche, más bien la observaba con ojos comprensivos, los mismos ojos azules de los que se había enamorado su madre. Aprovechó la oportunidad para observarlo más detalladamente, El hombre llevaba el cabello suelto hasta los hombros y la barba crecida, realmente se veía bastante desaliñado.

Torció la boca, ahora que lo había encontrado debía pensar en cómo iba a decirle que ella era su hija. Tomó aire y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Link se adelantó.

-Voy a salir un momento—dijo, poniéndose de pie—siéntete libre de descansar todo lo que necesites. Cuando estés lista, te llevaré de regreso a Ordon.

El hombre salió de la cabaña antes de que la princesa pudiera contestar que no estaba jugando en el bosque, ni que tampoco era su deseo regresar a Ordon tan pronto. Sino que lo había estado buscando a él. Estaba segura de que el hombre únicamente se había retirado para darle algo de privacidad, aunque lo cierto era que estaba muy lejos de incomodarla con su presencia.

Suspiró, mirando cómo se alejaba a través de la ventana, ¿cómo reaccionaría con la noticia? Seguramente su madre sabría qué decir en un momento como este, era una mujer bastante hábil con las palabras.

Hola!

Estoy emocionada de ver que después de tanto tiempo hay gente que aun recuerda esta historia. Quería subir capitulo al menos dos veces por semana, pero aunque ya terminó el semestre, sigo teniendo home office tóxico y videoconferencias del trabajo y nuevos procedimientos de evaluación en línea con los que a veces me cuesta familiarizarme. No me quejaré, en estos tiempos difíciles al menos hay salud y trabajo (y Animal Crossing, jé).

No planeo que se sea una historia muy larga, muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer. Cuídense mucho. :)

-Iiluu


	5. Chapter 5

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le tomó algunos minutos pues estaba muy cómoda entre las sábanas. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y después escuchó la voz de su padre muy lejana. Abrió los ojos de golpe recordando en dónde estaba y se sentó, un poco mareada por la velocidad del movimiento. Se calzó las botas y abrió la puerta lo más rápido posible, su corazón dio un salto cuando lo vio sentado en el suelo, acariciando la cabeza al viejo perro.

Aun no amanecía y una corriente de aire hizo que el cabello largo y alborotado de su padre flotara un momento. Su mirada era cansada y, pese a que aún no tenía canas ni arrugas muy pronunciadas, la barba crecida y el cabello alborotado lo hacían lucir más viejo de lo que en realidad era. A diferencia de ella, él parecía disfrutar de la solitud y tranquilidad que brindaba el bosque. Era evidente que tenía cierta facilidad para tratar a los animales.

-Vuelve a la cama, pequeña—dijo sin mirarla—podrías resfriarte— La princesa sonrió mientras caminaba hacia él, ignorando la sugerencia. Se sentó frente a él, del otro lado del fuego y lo miró a los ojos, él también la miró un momento y después sonrió. Le parecía que había algo familiar en esa niña que lo hacía sonreír más de la cuenta.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio durante algunos minutos, la joven Zelda veía la inminente oscuridad del bosque mientras escuchaba la leña arder en el fuego y el sonido de los arboles al mover sus ramas y sus hojas con el viento. Dio un gran suspiro, aún sin encontrar la manera de decir la verdad.

-¿Has escapado de casa? –preguntó finalmente el hombre con voz amable. Ella sonrió volviendo a posar la mirada en él y negó con la cabeza—¿te escondes de alguien? –La joven volvió a negar con la cabeza—¿eres una ladrona?

La princesa hizo una mueca, ¿realmente daba la impresión de ser una ladrona? Ahora sabía cómo debió sentirse Eldric el día anterior, cuando ella le hizo esa misma pregunta.

-No es el caso, no—Link sonrió y se quitó la capa que lo cubría del frío, poniéndola sobre la espalda de la joven.

-Eres una niña muy interesante—aunque las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron formando una sonrisa, sus ojos no expresaban nada—Nadie se aventuraría hasta este lugar sin una razón... Aunque comprendo, está bien si no me dices—dijo mirándola a los ojos finalmente— debo decir que eres muy valiente al venir hasta este lugar por tu cuenta, o tal vez muy ingenua… Por cierto, es una espada muy interesante la que llevas contigo.

El rostro de la princesa pasó de tranquilo a asombrado.

-¿La has visto? ¡Esos monos ladrones! –masculló molesta con los ojos entrecerrados.

-La he visto, sí. No te preocupes, te la devolveré—sonrió—Pero a cambio, debes decirme de dónde la has sacado. Si la has conseguido de manera honesta y estás de acuerdo, puedo pagarte muy bien por ella.

La joven Zelda abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la sagacidad de su padre, tal vez por eso le había preguntado si se trataba de una ladrona. Él conocía perfectamente esa espada. Al parecer no había olvidado que se trataba de una posesión muy especial para la reina y que difícilmente se desprendería de ella por decisión propia. Sonrió, una llama de esperanza se encendió en el interior de la joven, si él quería recuperar esa posesión tan preciada para su madre, tal vez aún existía la posibilidad de que sintiera algo por ella, también estaba el hecho de que había reconocido su viejo vestido.

-Veo que tienes buen ojo, Link. Sin embargo, no podría tomar tus rupias—dijo, el hombre la miró con atención—esa espada es un objeto muy preciado para mí, no tiene precio ni mucho menos podría ponerla a la venta.

-Ya veo… -contestó con tono despreocupado, como si esa fuera la respuesta que esperaba desde el principio.

-Pero, puedo asegurarte que la he conseguido de manera honesta y con muchísimo esfuerzo—agregó sonriente, mientras recordaba todas las veces en las que le rogó a su madre para que se la prestara—no podría lucrar con un objeto tan importante como este, no. Pero puedo obsequiártela si realmente la deseas—Link arqueó una ceja, confundido.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué harías algo así? Es un objeto muy valioso. Además, has dicho que te costó mucho trabajo conseguirla, ¿no? Después de escuchar eso, no podría simplemente tomarla.

La princesa volvió a sonreír.

-Desde que tengo memoria, siempre había querido tener esa espada. Entrené mucho y por muchos años para demostrar que era digna de ella; me enfrenté a un montón de soldados y forajidos. Me metí en tantos problemas para demostrar que era capaz, que pasé la mayoría de mis días vigilada. Así que cuando finalmente la obtuve, fui la persona más feliz en todo Hyrule—aseguró sonriente—Aun así, no me importaría dártela ya que antes de ser mía, perteneció a mi madre y estoy segura de que a ella también le gustaría que la tuvieras tú, Link.

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido. Era la primera vez que ella veía algo en su mirada.

-Tu... tu eres… ¿su hija? –Link parpadeó algunas veces y después tomó una gran bocanada de aire que soltó unos segundos más tarde—¿La hija de la reina? ¿de verdad? –su rosto de iluminó.

La joven asintió, conmovida por la reacción de su padre. Tomó la mano del hombre, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos una vez más. Link parpadeó un par de veces y después se dibujó un semblante de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Ella te envió? ¡¿Le ha pasado algo?! –preguntó alarmado.

-Oh, no te preocupes, ella está bien—contestó apretando más su mano para tranquilizarlo—en realidad soy yo quien ha querido venir a buscarte.

La cabeza del hombre se ladeó un poco debido a la confusión.

-¿A mí? ¿estás segura, niña? ¿Qué asuntos podría tener la princesa con alguien como yo? –parpadeó algunas veces—no sé qué habrás escuchado en el castillo, pero hace mucho tiempo que yo no…

-Túeresmipadre—dijo rápidamente y de golpe, interrumpiendo al hombre.

Link abrió los ojos con asombro. Hubo un largo silencio amortiguado por un bostezo de Ollie que se había retirado solo para echarse frente a la puerta una vez más.

-¿Qué…dijiste…? –preguntó en un tono de voz apenas audible.

La joven Zelda podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón retumbar en su cabeza, casi tan fuerte como los tambores que tocaban los Goron en las festividades de la ciudadela. Sentía que sus manos le sudaban y tuvo un espasmo en el vientre. Lo había dicho al fin, tal vez no de la manera en que le hubiera gustado, pero estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás.

-Dije que tú eres mi padre, Link—se obligó a repetir, un poco más lento esta vez pero con voz entre cortada.

Link exhaló incrédulo levantándose de un salto. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada. Ella se levantó también, angustiada por la reacción de su padre. El hombre le dio la espalda unos momentos, mientras miraba a la nada, tal vez no le había gustado la noticia. ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

-Link, si te he molestado de alguna manera… Si…si tú no me quieres, está bien, puedo marcharme. Yo solamente quería verte. Aunque fuera solo una vez…

El hombre giró de inmediato y, antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, acortó la distancia entre ambos, estrechándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo. La princesa por fin exhaló dándose cuenta entonces de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Link se alejó un poco, tomando el rostro de la joven con ambas manos, la miró un segundo mientras las lágrimas de la princesa mojaban sus manos y besó cariñosamente su frente y sus mejillas. Después volvió a estrechar el delicado cuerpo de la joven contra su pecho mientras besaba su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

-Esa mujer nunca dejará de sorprenderme, ¿verdad?

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios**

**Saludos!**

**-iiluu.**


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando la joven princesa abrió los ojos, la luz iluminaba por completo el lugar, su padre ya no estaba en la cabaña. Su corazón dio un salto de felicidad cuando recordó lo que había sucedido hacía unas cuantas horas. Apenas podía contener la sonrisa que se había dibujado inconscientemente en su rostro.

Buscó en la alacena algo para desayunar, no sabía exactamente qué hora era ya que Link aparentemente no contaba con ningún reloj visible. Observó la repisa de madera con asombro, al parecer su padre contaba con bastantes provisiones para vivir él solo. Tomó algo de carne y un par de huevos que encontró en una canasta. También había pan, algunas papas, la mitad de un queso cubierto con una manta, mantequilla y algunos frascos con leche y miel de colmena. También tenía manzanas, zanahorias, cebollas y calabazas. Se imaginó un sinfín de posibilidades para el desayuno con todos esos alimentos.

Se giró de inmediato cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y observó apenada el rostro de su padre. Ollie entró a la casa y se echó gustoso en los pies descalzos de la princesa.

-Lo siento, no debí buscar sin tu permiso—se disculpó, encogida de hombros.

El hombre sonrió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Descuida, cariño. Esta es tu casa también, por favor siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras—dijo mientras colocaba un baúl de madera sobre la cama aun sin hacer. La joven Zelda sonrió complacida al escuchar cómo _niña_, había cambiado por _cariño_—¿Tienes hambre? ¿te gustaría que cocinara algo para ti?

La joven Zelda pensó que su corazón estallaría de tanta felicidad, ella estaba ahí, junto a su padre. No era uno de sus tantos sueños absurdos, era real.

-En realidad me gustaría ser yo quien cocinara para ti… Si no te molesta, claro.

Link la miró sorprendido y después sonrió.

-Solo si permites que te ayude.

La princesa asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le indicó a su padre cómo cortar las papas mientras ella preparaba unos huevos con sal en el fogón. Ollie se había acomodado en la cama, junto al baúl que Link había traído antes, mientras observaba cómodo desde el lecho cómo su dueño intercambiaba breves miradas y comentarios con su hija.

Después de un rato, ambos se sentaron a la mesa frente a una cantidad ridícula de comida amontonada en la pequeña mesa de madera. La princesa probó los huevos que había cocinado y sonrió al darse cuenta de que, pese a que tenía mucho tiempo sin practicar, le habían quedado bastante decentes.

Levantó la vista y frente a ella, unos ojos azules llenos de curiosidad la miraban fijamente.

-¿No vas a comer? –preguntó sonrojada. Él sonrió.

-Por supuesto, si es algo que hiciste tu, definitivamente lo comeré—dijo sin dejar de mirarla—es solo que aún estoy asimilando el hecho de que tengo una hija—la joven se sorprendió, por lo que se apresuró a decir: -No me mal intérpretes, es una sensación nueva para mí, pero bastante agradable.

Ella sonrió, Link era un hombre sumamente interesante, ella le había dado la noticia de golpe, pero él parecía estar tomándolo bien. Era visible que, aunque se trataba de un hombre reservado, se estaba esforzando para hacer que se sintiera cómoda. Tomó un poco del té que su padre le había servido, resuelta a cambiar de tema.

-Para vivir solo, creo que cuentas con una amplia reserva, padre—frunció el ceño, esa palabra se sentía extraña en su boca, era la primera vez que llamaba a alguien de esa manera. Una de las cejas de Link se arqueó por lo que se apresuró a enmendar su error—¿preferirías que te llamara Link?

-Puedes llamarme como prefieras. —contestó sonriendo, aunque poco duró, de un momento a otro su sonrisa desapareció dejando paso a una expresión seria—No eres la primera persona que se pierde por aquí. Aunque ahora sabemos que en realidad no estabas perdida. Ollie y yo recibimos visitas, aunque nunca sabemos exactamente cuánto tardará en aparecer alguien, por lo que es mejor estar preparado. Te lo he dicho antes, este es un lugar sumamente peligroso. Mis amigos ayudan a vigilar el bosque… pero no pueden verlo todo siempre…

La joven princesa frunció el ceño tratando de descifrar exactamente a qué amigos se refería. Tal vez por amigos, se refería a todos esos animales que lo acompañaban. Le parecía extraño que decidiera abandonar todo para vivir rodeado de ellos, pero no dijo nada.

-Voy camino al lago, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? –preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Claro—contestó la princesa de inmediato.

-Muy bien, te espero afuera.

La joven Zelda caminó hasta la cama y se colocó las alforjas en el cinturón de cuero. Aprovecharía el viaje para darse un baño en el lago ya que no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había tomado uno decente. Se imaginó la mirada de reproche de Celine y frunció el ceño. Agitó la cabeza para borrar la imagen de su cabeza y se calzó las botas.

La princesa caminaba animada junto a su padre, mientras él miraba atentamente el camino hacia adelante. Unos metros más atrás, el viejo Ollie intentaba seguirles el paso. La joven miró el rostro de su padre, cubierto por una espesa barba color rubio oscuro. Su cabello llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, al parecer aún no aparecía ni una cana. Tenía una nariz recta y pequeña y las pestañas largas. Frunció el ceño, su padre era un hombre apuesto, seguramente se vería más joven si se deshiciera de aquella barba y el cabello largo.

-¿Tengo algo en el rostro? –preguntó con una sonrisa sin apartar la vista del camino.

-¡Oh, no! Lo lamento, padre… Estaba pensando en que eres un hombre muy apuesto.

-Ah, ¿sí? –se rió—Me alegra escuchar que mi hija piense eso de este hombre viejo.

La joven se rió. Pesé al aspecto serio de su padre, se alegraba de que fuera capaz de bromear. Se preguntaba si él sabía que se sentía algo insegura y trataba de tranquilizarla. El hombre se detuvo junto al lago y su mirada finalmente se encontró con la de su hija.

-No eres tan viejo, padre—dijo deteniéndose también—Pero sin ánimo de ofenderte, esa barba no te hace justicia.

Link se rió de buena gana, la princesa también se rió aliviada de tener la confianza para hacer bromas.

Después de escuchar una breve explicación sobre la manera correcta de pescar peces raros, la joven se metió al lago junto al viejo Ollie que apenas y se acercaba a la orilla. Su padre la observaba desde la orilla, en donde se había sentado para encender fuego.

Aun con dudas sobre qué debería hacer exactamente como padre de una jovencita, levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que esa niña jugaba despreocupada en el agua, a diferencia de su madre, quien en su juventud pensaba primero en lo que era correcto y lo que no y que probablemente no permitiría ser vista de aquella manera. El hombre agitó la cabeza para alejar este ultimo pensamiento, por años había intentado enterrar el recuerdo de esa mujer y ahora no estaba seguro de qué debería hacer. ¿Cuál era el propósito de revelar a la princesa que su padre era un simple granjero? La joven Zelda se encontró con la mirada de su padre a lo lejos y sonrió, nadó hasta él.

-Iré a buscar más leña, puedes cambiarte mientras tanto-}dijo mientras le daba la espalda. La joven princesa asintió con la cabeza y procedió a secar su cuerpo junto al fuego.

Link se adentró en el bosque sin decir nada más. Miró el cielo, ya había oscurecido, cerró los ojos intentando procesar los sucesos de los dos últimos días. De un día para otro tenía una hija ¿por qué no le dijo antes? ¿en qué estaría pensando esa mujer?

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se encontró frente a un montón de hombres armados, uno de ellos lo golpeó en la cabeza con lo que parecía ser la empuñadura de una daga antes de que pudiera reaccionar. El cuerpo de Link cayó en seco sobre las hojas y ramas que cubrían el suelo.

La joven terminaba de trenzar su cabello cuando Ollie se levantó apresurado, cosa que le resultó bastante extraña ya que el viejo perro apenas y se movía lo necesario. El animal se detuvo frente al camino por el que su padre se había ido antes y de un momento a otro se echó a correr mientras ladraba con fuerza. Ella se levantó de inmediato y siguió al animal que corría despavorido entre las raíces de los árboles. La princesa levantó la vista al escuchar el chillido del águila que siempre acompañaba a su padre, volaba en círculos sobre el lugar. Su corazón dio un salto, estaba segura de que algo le había sucedido.

El ave chilló una vez más y cambió el rumbo de su vuelo, la princesa asintió y siguió al ave. Corrió atravesando yerba, raíces y rocas, y finalmente se detuvo en la entrada de lo que parecía ser una cueva. Su padre estaba sentado en el suelo, atado de manos en un viejo tronco seco en la entrada de la cueva junto a una especie de campamento bastante improvisado. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al ver los hilos de sangre que caían desde su cabeza hasta la barbilla. No pensó con claridad, sus pies se movieron por si mismos para ayudarlo.

-¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Por qué me has seguido, Zelda? ¡Corre! ¡Vete antes de que alguien te vea!

Las manos de la princesa temblaron, nunca había visto tanta sangre.

-Oh, cielos, pero qué tenemos aquí…—la joven se giró al escuchar la voz de un hombre.

Tenía la piel morena, el cabello castaño y corto y unos ojos verdes almendrados, con pestañas poblada. Esbozó una sonrisa que le produjo un escalofrío. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alguien tomó sus manos por detrás, impidiendo que se moviera mientras era atada con una cuerda por las muñecas.

-Déjala fuera de esto, Pete, solo es una niña—gritó Link bastante molesto.

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-No es una simple niña, no. Ella acaba de llamarte _papá_. No puedo creer que tengas una hija de esta edad, te lo tenías bien guardado, ¿no?

Link apretó los dientes, molesto. El hombre se arrodilló frente a la princesa para observarla más de cerca. Tomó su barbilla con la mano derecha y la giró algunas veces, fascinado por el color rosado de sus labios y mejillas, y el blanco de su piel.

-Eres muy bonita—dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro—no puedo creer que seas su hija. ¿Qué haré contigo? –se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios. La joven princesa le escupió para evitar que se acercara más. Pete sonrió mientras se limpiaba la saliva de la cara con la manga de su camisa negra. Levantó la mano y el golpe en la cabeza fue lo último que la joven sintió antes de perder el conocimiento.

…

En el interior del castillo, un joven soldado solicitaba hablar con la reina. Fue rechazado en el acto por el ministro. Celine observaba la escena desde un pasillo oscuro, pues se encargaba de ser los ojos y odios de la reina aún y cuando ella no se encontraba presente.

La reina se despertó agitada. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá junto al balcón mientras leía un viejo libro.

-¿Te encuentras bien, majestad? –preguntó la doncella mientras ponía la canasta con estambres sobre la mesa.

-Tuve un sueño horrible –dijo alterada poniéndose de pie, el libro cayó al suelo.

-Hace tiempo que no sucedía, ¿verdad?

La reina asintió recuperando la compostura, levantó el libro que había estado leyendo antes y caminó hasta el estante junto a la chimenea poniendolo en su lugar.

-Supongo que no pudo dejar de preocuparme por Zel… ¿y si algo le sucedió de camino a Ordon?

La doncella sonrió con ternura, sabía que para la reina su hija aún era una niña de quien debía cuidar para evitar que se lastimara.

-Tranquila. La princesa ha llegado a Ordon hace algunos días.

La reina frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, Celine?

Celine sonrió para tranquilizarla y le pidió que la siguiera. Zelda ladeó la cabeza, confundida, pero decidió hacerlo. Caminaron a través de los largos pasillos de piedra hasta la cocina, en donde hacía años que no se paraba.

Cuando Celine abrió la puerta se encontró frente a un hombre que servía el té. Levantó la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió y en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, el hombre sonrió haciendo una reverencia de gran respeto.

A Zelda le tomó un momento reconocerlo. Era un hombre joven, alto y rubio. Observó sus ojos azules con curiosidad y sonrió, sin duda se trataba de aquel niño de Ordon. La reina le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad a su doncella y ella le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. Seguramente Celine no había perdido el contacto con Colin en ningún momento, después de todo, ambos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos durante las inundaciones.

-Has crecido mucho, Colin. Admito que casi no te reconocí, te has convertido en un hombre muy apuesto—dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla, frente a la mesa.

-Se lo agradezco, majestad. Usted sigue tan hermosa como siempre.

La última vez que había visto a ese niño la llamaba únicamente Zelda, después de tanto tiempo de conocerse, aquella atmósfera de formalidad y protocolo le parecía irreal. Una vez que Colin terminara de servir el té, sirvió algunas galletas que él mismo había traído. Zelda se dio cuenta de que eran una de las tantas creaciones de Uli.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu padre, Colin. Rusl era un amigo muy querido.

-Se lo agradezco, majestad.

Nunca imaginó que volvería a ver a Colin, pero ahora sabía cómo se había enterado Celine del deceso del antiguo capitán. Aun podía recordar sus mejillas sonrojadas la primera vez que llegó al castillo, llorando, escondido entre los brazos de su hermano mayor. Ahora era diferente, tenía una sonrisa de cortesía y hablaba con un lenguaje formal a pesar de que habían sido muy buenos amigos en el pasado.

-Quería agradecerle…agradecerte…-se corrigió con la mirada baja. Al parecer aún quedaba algo del chico tímido de su niñez—por permitir que la princesa se reuniera con Link.

Zelda abrió los ojos, sorprendida, a excepción de Celine, nadie conocía la relación entre la princesa y Link. La reina miró nuevamente a su doncella quien negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

-¿Has hablado con ella? –preguntó la reina—¿se lo has dicho a alguien más?

-No hablamos, pero la he visto llegar a Ordon hace algunos días. Tengo algunos años entrenando para convertirme en un caballero y cuando llegué al castillo, lo supe en el momento en el que vi a la princesa.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer.

-Supongo que es muy obvio, ¿cierto?

**Hola!**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, me pone muy feliz leerlos :)**

**Saludos!**

**-iiluu.**


End file.
